yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Internet/@comment-27229742-20151002233235/@comment-26351120-20151015130420
Hero Personal: "The teachers did not believe me, but I saw her! I saw this girl murdering my friend and dispose of the corpse! Dammit, I swear to the kamis I'm gonna find evidences and put this girl in jail." ~Anonymous student with Hero Personality "@anonymous-chan: Like seriously ? Who the hell are you to joke about that ? We don't even know if this student is still alive. You give me the creeps". ~Random student if nobody else witnessed the murder "@anonymous-chan: I was so shocked I can't remember anything. Who did this ? Wait, never mind, I don't want to be the next one." ~Random student if numerous students witnessed the murder. -------------------------- Social Butterfly: "Ayano Aishi ! How could you do that to my friend ?! Everyone listen to me: Ayano is a murderer and a psychopath! Don't you ever approach her! Why isn't she rotting in jail yet?" '' ~Random Student 1 with Social Butterfly persona ''"@RS1 Wow, that's harsh. I understand you must be under the shock for your friend disappearance, but accusing someone like that is a bit too far... Well, I'll steal take your advice, just in case" ~Random student 2 if nobody else witnessed the murder "@RS1: Wait what ?! So it really was Ayano-san ? I alway knew she was kinda weird, but I'd never think she could murder people. Man, I don't even want her in the same room as me now." ~Random student if numerous student witnessed the murder. ----------------------------------- Fragile Persona: "Nobody knows what's going on at school ? I heard cries while going to the bathroom today. And somebody told me a student is missing.I feel like the atmosphere is getting dense..." ~Random Student 1 if nobody other than the fragile student saw the murder. "W-what ? No, no that must be your imagination. Nothing bad happened today. Don't trust rumors this easily, ahah." ~Fragile Student "Hey! Something really bad happened today. I saw my friend being murdered by some student but I was too afraid and ran away before recognize them. Somebody else witnessed the murder ? I need your help." ~Random student if another student witnessed the murder. "I didn't saw nor heard anything. This is REALLY creepy. Are you sure you're not just imaginating things ?" ~Fragile Student. ------------------------ Evil Persona: "Ah, good job you've done at school today. I wish it was painful. Honestly, I don't think I would have been abble to do it myself, but I really wanted to see this stupid person dying a horrible death, drowing in their own blood. I really want you to do it again, but not on me, okay ? I'm your new supporter after all, lol." ~ Anonymous Student with Evil Persona "@anonymous-san : What the hell ?! Is this supposed to be a joke about the missing student ? If so, it's not funny at all. You better not have posted this in your home, because I'm calling the police right now." ~Random student if nobody else has witnessed the murder. "@anonymous-chan: Oh my god, this is horrible! I can't believe someone actually enjoyed what happened at school today. I know I'm not the only one that saw it, but I was only thinking about running away, so I didn't identify the killer and the witnesses. But we must call the cops to trace the person that posted this!" ~Random student if another student witnessed the murder.